


El viaje

by DreamerStar



Series: Principito [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Jim, Kid Spock, M/M, The little prince book
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Secuela de: El Principito.<br/>Y ahora, por cierto, han pasado ya seis años…<br/>—Jim, ¿Te has escapado?<br/>—Claro que no. He venido a verte sin el consentimiento de nadie desde la Tierra. Es diferente. Totalmente diferente.<br/>¡Y ninguna persona mayor comprenderá jamás que tenga tanta importancia!<br/>Inspirado en "El Principito"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Secuela de: El Principito
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni El Principito son de mi propiedad, simplemente hago esto porque adoro el Principito y me encanta Star Trek
> 
> Importante: Basado en la historia de "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por consiguiente contendrá fragmentos del libro igual que la historia anterior.
> 
> Cursiva fragmentos del libro, números romanos capítulo al que pertenecen los fragmentos. Muchos diálogos tendrán una gran inspiración en el libro.
> 
> Edades: Según Memory Beta y Memory Alpha Jim nación en 2233 y Spock en 2230, por lo que Spock y Jim se llevan tres años, siendo Spock el mayor. Esto nos deja con un Jim de once años y un Spock de catorce.
> 
> Nota: La idea surgió en mi intento de hacer una secuela de mi fic El principito pero al revisar los capítulos de más de la historia que posteriormente eliminé me entraron ganas de hacer algo con ellos y este es el resultado.
> 
> Es un AU por tanto habrá cambios respecto a la trama del universo de JJ Abrams y de la saga Original.

**Sorpresa**.

( _XXVII_ )

 

_Y ahora, por cierto, han pasado ya seis años… Nunca había contado esta historia._

Spock terminó de escribir la respuesta del problema, adjuntando una serie de anotaciones y observaciones acerca de la dualidad del ejercicio. Tenía lagunas, o mejor dicho, goteras que podrían inducir a un error de comprensión que, por extensión, haría errar al estudiante que por una razón u otra no viera el verdadero ejercicio.

Era importante ser ordenado.

Dejó el padd a un lado, absorto en el calendario que tenía frente a su escritorio. Ese día, al caer la noche, sería el sexto aniversario de su primer encuentro con Jim. Aún recordaba aquella noche con dulzura, igual que las demás veces que se había visto con Jim; era costumbre que se vieran cada verano y en cada vacaciones y que, al menos, se llamaran cinco veces a la semana.

También solían apañárselas para verse el día de su aniversario pero ese año Spock ya tenía catorce años, ya no era un niño y no podía estar yendo de un lado a otro. Sarek le había impuesto una dura disciplina.

Amanda, su madre, le había dicho que Sarek trataba de que fuera el mejor vulcano de Vulcano; pero una parte de Spock solo quería ser el mejor vulcano para Jim, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aislarlo de los males.

_Es un gran misterio._

Pero para ello, se repitió, debía estudiar mucho.

_Para vosotros, que también amáis al principito, como para mí, nada en el universo sigue siendo igual si en alguna parte, no se sabe dónde, un cordero que no conocemos ha comido, sí o no, a una rosa…_

Spock volvió a centrar su atención en el padd, dispuesto a estudiar nuevamente un tema que se sabía de memoria y que podía recitar del derecho y del revés sin problemas. Sin embargo una parte de él seguía vagando sin control, sin poder evitar pensar en Jim y en lo triste que debía estar desde que le dijo que no iban a poder verse hacía un par de días.

¿La estrella de la botella le estaría protegiendo?

_Mirad el cielo. Preguntad: ¿el cordero, sí o no, ha comido a la flor? Y veréis cómo todo cambia…_

Con cierta resignación Spock dejó el padd y bajó hasta la planta de abajo rumbo a la cocina, pensando que un té podría servirle para despejar sus ideas funestas. Al entrar en el salón y recibir la sonrisa de su madre escuchó el timbre, con un susurro le informó a su madre que ya se encargaba él.

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en la puerta a un sonriente Jim de once años con una mochila de Spiderman colgada de los hombros y pinta de haber escapado de una cárcel.

—¡Buenas tardes Spock! —Eclamó antes de arrojarse a sus brazos con una sonrisa enorme y radiante en su rostro.

Spock, aún atónito, apenas pudo corresponder el abrazo.

¿Qué hacía allí Jim sólo?

—Jim, ¿Te has escapado? —Le preguntó alarmado, cerciorándose con un rápido examen que estaba entero.

Jim negó, con una sonrisa amable.

—Claro que no. —Le dijo en tono suave. —He venido a verte sin el consentimiento de nadie desde la Tierra. Es diferente. Totalmente diferente.

Spock quedó impresionado, no sabiendo si debía reñir a Jim o aprovechar para esconderlo en su cuarto y no devolvérselo jamás a Winona.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

Jim siguió sonriendo pero, pese a su aversión a responder a las preguntas, le dijo:

—Te extrañaba tanto que creía que iba a apagar nuestra estrella. —Le confesó mirándole con sus mejores ojos de corderito degollado.

Y Spock cedió, indicándole con una sonrisa sutil—de esas que solo le entregaba a Jim— que pasara dentro, donde el calor de los dos solos de Vulcano no era tan sofocante.

_¡Y ninguna persona mayor comprenderá jamás que tenga tanta importancia!_


	2. Fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece como tampoco "EL principito"
> 
> Nota: La historia transcurrirá entre los relatos de Jim y su estancia en Vulcano.

**Fuga**.

( _XVIII_ )

 

_El principito atravesó el desierto y no encontró más que una flor. Una flor de tres pétalos, una flor de nada…_

Sentados cómodamente en el salón de la casa de Spock con unas bebidas y algo de comer, Jim comenzó a contarle a Spock y Amanda la historia de cómo había llegado hasta Vulcano. No sin antes, por supuesto, de haber sido examinado muy de cerca por Spock.

Le había mirado si tenía desnutrición, falta de líquido en el cuerpo, algún síntoma de una enfermedad, moratones, arañazos… Jim estaba seguro de que jamás había tenido un examen médico tan paranoico.

Suerte que Spock no iba a ser médico.

Tras una larga hora en la que logró convencer a Spock de que estaba completamente bien y que no tenía ningún síntoma preocupante Jim pudo respirar tranquilo del examen, aunque no se libraría de la preocupada mirada de Spock hasta que esa noche, con la llegada de Sarek, le llevaran a un hospital.

Spock le había dicho, tan serio como era normal en su especie, que preocuparse por su futuro esposo era su obligación.

Jim le había abrazado cuando le había oído decir eso, exclamando que era el vulcano más lindo de toda la galaxia.

—No es cierto, solo cumplo con mi deber. —Había replicado con las mejillas verdes del bochorno.

Jim había sonreído suavemente antes de besar su mejilla.

—Es cierto. Claro que es cierto. Entiendo de cosas bonitas. —Le había explicado sonriendo. —Sino mírame a mí, soy realmente bonito.

Y aunque Spock sabía que tenía que hacer algo con el ego de Jim no pudo decir nada. Jim era, sin dudarlo, realmente bonito.

—Aquí tenéis algo de comida.

Amanda les colocó en la mesa zumo y galletas, todos traídos de la tierra expresamente para cuando Jim iba a verles. Y para ella, a veces añoraba la comida terrícola en demasía. Y la carne*, pero solo un poquito.

—Y ahora, querido nuero, vas a explicarnos como has logrado huir de casa, pasar los controles para viajar a otro planeta y llegado hasta nuestra casa sin saber vulcano. —Le exigió con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación.

Jim asintió, sentándose junto a Spock.

—Cuando Spock dijo que no podíamos vernos este aniversario me puse realmente triste; así que tomé mi estrella, el dinero que tenía ahorrado, algo de ropa, mi pasaporte y comida para llevar. —Había explicado mientras degustaba las galletas que Amanda le había dado preocupada. —Es realmente fácil escaparse de un planeta a otro.

Spock le miró con una ceja alzada, preocupado por lo que le hubiera podido pasar. Había leído Oliver Twist, la Odisea y demás libros con cierto parecido a lo que acababa de hacer Jim y ahora, que sabía que Jim se había aventurado a lo desconocido, no podía evitar pensar que todas esas desgracias podían haberle acontecido a Jim.

Y Jim era tan pequeño, pensó preocupado.

—Pero ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Jim sonrió.

—Ya te lo he dicho Spock, es fácil. Realmente fácil cuando nadie en la Tierra echará en falta tu ausencia.

—Pero yo si te echaría en falta. —Recriminó Spock.

Jim sonrió.

—Lo sé. Por eso he venido a Vulcano, para que no me eches de menos.

Spock desvió la vista por un segundo, tratando de disimular el verde de sus mejillas. Debía hacer algo con la impulsividad de Jim o lo mataría de un disgusto, sin embargo saber que había alguien en la otra punta de la galaxia capaz de cruzarla solamente para que no se sintiera mal era… era lo más maravilloso después de Jim.

Así que supuso que no podría recriminarle nada.

Y con un suave apretón de manos por parte de Jim hacia Spock comenzaron a escuchar las aventuras del pequeño Kirk.

Les contó cómo después de hablar con Spock había tomado corriendo su mochila de Spiderman y guardado allí cuanto pudo. Había tomado la botella donde dormía su estrella—era una estrella bastante dormilona—y le había depositado un beso antes de guardarla con sumo cuidado dentro de la mochila; susurrándole un quedo: "nos vamos".

Luego, valiéndose del hecho de que estaban relativamente cerca de una parada de autobús que dejaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, había salido por la puerta de su casa con un bono bus.

Su madre estaba trabajando en otro planeta, su hermano estaba durmiendo en casa de unos amigos y Frank se había ido hacía unas horas a beber; por lo que Jim no tuvo ningún problema en escaparse de una casa vacía.

_Un día la flor había visto pasar una caravana_.

Así que, armado con una sonrisa encantadora, tomó el autobús y le dio las gracias al conductor mientras fingía que se montaba con un hombre que iba a trabajar al centro. El hombre tan dormido como estaba ni siquiera prestó atención a Jim, que se acomodó en el asiento mientras se recordaba que debía pulsar el botón correcto para bajarse en la parada indicada.

Pero eso, había explicado, no había sido más que el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carne*: en Vulcano son vegetarianos, así que supongo que Amanda dejó de comer carne para poder vivir en Vulcano con Sarek. Por lo que, cabe la posibilidad, de que a veces echara en falta algo de carne.


	3. El capitán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El Principito" me pertenecen.

_**El capitán.** _

_(X)_

 

El primer lugar al que llegó, le contó Jim a Spock, fue a un edificio de la Federación. Al bajarse en la última parada del autobús se percató de que, realmente, no estaba cerca de la estación que buscaba, por lo que con cierta resignación caminó fuera del autobús.

Al ver el edificio, le contó, se coló porque fuera aún hacía frío y temía congelarse la nariz y las orejas—lo había leído en un libro— el sol apenas había salido aún y la sudadera que llevaba no ayudaba a guardar el calor.

Spock había visto esa acción muy lógica.

Al entrar se encontró con un hombre vestido de capitán, era alto y tenía el cabello negro peinado para atrás. De hecho, todo él, le resultaba de color negro a Jim. Tan negro como una noche sin luna.

Como el espacio.

_El primero estaba habitado por un rey. El rey, vestido de púrpura y armiño, estaba sentado en un trono muy sencillo y sin embargo majestuoso._

Jim se acercó un poco más al capitán, quien le miró sin despegar apenas sus ojos frios del padd en el que leía.

—Hola pequeño Kirk.

Jim pestañeó, mirando a su alrededor, antes de volver a mirar al hombre frente a sí—el cual era condenadamente alto—.

_Y el principito se preguntó:_

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

El hombre alzó una ceja, con cara burlona.

_No sabía que para los reyes el mundo está muy simplificado. Todos los hombres son súbditos._

—Porque soy el capitán Khan y trabajo para la misma Federación para la que trabaja tu madre.

Jim formó una pequeña "o" con la boca, viendo la obvia razón que tenía Khan. Spock lo consideró acoso y estimó que era necesario no acercarse a Khan bajo ningún concepto. Jim había sonreído y asentido, aunque no tuviera ni idea de que era acoso.

Khan volvió su atención al padd, ignorando al niño que lo inspeccionaba todo con la vista, ansioso por descubrir algo nuevo. Ese capitán era totalmente diferente al capitán Pike, no se parecían en nada, se dijo con asombro. Y, no sin cierta melancolía, se preguntó qué clase de capitán había sido su padre.

No le dijo aquello a Spock, no hizo falta. Spock le había apretado la mano tan gentilmente cuando sintió la melancolía a través de sus manos entrelazadas que a Jim no le importaba que le riñeran después. Porque valía la pena toda esa travesía.

Y aunque Jim estaba fascinado por su nuevo conocido no dejaba de ser muy temprano y apenas había dormido nada por lo que, sin ser consciente de ello, bostezó.

Khan volvió a mirarle.

—Es contrario al protocolo bostezar en presencia de un capitán. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Jim enrojeció.

—No puedo impedirlo. —Replicó Jim, enfadado. —He caminado mucho y no he dormido apenas…

Khan sonrió, prepotente.

Algo en Jim, su instinto más primario, le dijo que corriera en cuanto pudiera.

—Entonces te ordeno bostezar. —Luego, con cierta melancolía, agregó. —No he visto bostezar a nadie desde hace años. Los bostezos son una curiosidad para mí. ¡Vamos! Bosteza otra vez. Es una orden…

Jim balbuceó.

—Eso me intimida…, no puedo…—Dijo dando un pequeño paso atrás, intimidado.

Ese capitán era realmente extraño.

Khan rió, entre dientes, poniendo los pelos de la nunca de Jim de punta.

_El rey exigía esencialmente que su autoridad fuera respetada. Y no toleraba la desobediencia. Era un monarca absoluto._

—No puedes ordenar bostezar. —Recriminó Jim entonces.

Khan rió.

_«Si ordeno, decía corrientemente, si ordeno a un general que se transforme en ave marina y si el general no obedece, no será culpa del general. Será culpa mía.»_

—Puedo ordenarte bostezar porque más tarde o más temprano acabarás bostezando.

Jim frunció el ceño ante eso. Como le contó a Spock más tarde—cuando ambos estaban en el salón de la casa de Spock—no había entendido nada. Spock, sin embargo, le dijo que el razonamiento del capitán Khan era lógico, no sin cierto resentimiento y desconfianza hacia Khan.

Jim tampoco entendió eso. A Spock no le importó.

—¿Y eres capitán de una nave?

Khan dejó a un lado el padd, mirándole con aquellos extraños ojos que hacían a Jim pensar en un gato. Un gato arisco que no dudaría en arañarle la cara en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

—Sí, y gobierno toda mi nave.

—¿Y todos te hacen caso?

Khan sonrió, de esa forma que ponía a Jim tan nervioso.

—Al instante, no tolero la indisciplina.

_Un poder tal maravilló al principito. ¡Si él lo hubiera detentado, podría asistir, no a cuarenta y tres, sino a setenta y dos, o aun a cien, o aun a doscientas puestas de sol en el mismo día, sin necesidad de mover jamás la silla!_

—¿Hacen todo lo que les pides?

—Evidentemente.

… _Y como se sentía un poco triste por el recuerdo de su pequeño planeta abandonado, se atrevió a solicitar una gracia del rey:_

Jim tomó aire, inflando sus pulmones de valor.

—Quisiera ver una puesta de sol… Hazme el gusto… Ordena al sol que se ponga…—Pidió con cara de corderito degollado, tratando de que usara su poder como capitán para hacer al sol ponerse.

Khan suspiró, agachándose frente al niño.

—Si ordeno a un general que vuele de flor en flor como una mariposa, o que escriba una tragedia, o que se transforme en ave marina y si el general no ejecuta la orden recibida, ¿quién, él o yo, estaría en falta?

Jim lo recapacito.

—Tú.

Khan asintió con vehemencia.

—Exacto. Hay que exigir a cada uno lo que cada uno puede hacer. La autoridad reposa, en primer término, sobre la razón. Si ordenas a tu pueblo que vaya a arrojarse al mar, habrá una revolución. Tengo derecho de exigir obediencia porque mis órdenes son razonables.

Jim asintió, resignado de no poder ver la puesta de sol.

Finalmente se marchó, cuando el sol hacía más acto de presencia y no temblaba como un flan al salir al exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os habías dado cuenta de que era Khan? Pues esta es mi forma de deciros que durante su viaje Jim se encontrará con personajes del Universo de Star Trek, si queréis a alguien en especial solo tenéis que pedirlo y trataré que aparezca en la historia. Aunque aviso desde ya que el Rey, el Vanidoso, el bebedor, el hombre de negocios, el Farolero y el Anciano ya tienen personajes de Star Trek pensados.


	4. El vanidoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El Principito" son de mi propiead.
> 
> Aclaración: Hago una pequeña aclaración para un review que me ha llegado: Jim sería el Principito y Spock el Aviador, que es el narrador de la historia. La Rosa, que apareció en el fic "el principito" sería Winona. Si hay más dudas puedo hacer una lista de los personajes del fic con sus respectivos roles del libro.

**El vanidoso.**

( _XI_ )

 

_El segundo planeta estaba habitado por un vanidoso:_

Si a Jim le hubo parecido extraño el capitán Khan—aunque Spock apoyaba la teoría de que, en cierta forma, tuviese razón—este nuevo hombre le pareció muy raro. Había llegado hasta una casa muy lujosa y pija, con un jardín sumamente bonito que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Por lo que, sin dudarlo más de dos segundos, Jim decidió colarse.

Seguramente encontraría algo bonito para Spock, había pensado. Spock le había dicho que por muy bonito que fuera algo no podías quedártelo si ya pertenecía a alguien. Y Spock entendía de esa tema.

En cualquier caso Jim entró en el jardín de hadas. Allí encontró a Kodos, como más tarde—para su desagracia— descubriría que se llamaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡He aquí la visita de un admirador! —Exclamó desde lejos Kodos no bien vio a Jim.

_Pues, para los vanidosos, los otros hombres son admiradores._

—Hola. —Saludó Jim, mirando la insignia que llevaba en el pecho con el ceño fruncido. —Eso es muy raro.

Kodos sonrió.

—Es para que la gente sepa que soy. —Respondió hinchando el pecho. —Es para que la gente me aclame como futuro gobernador de una colonia.

Jim no sabía que la Flota fuera a poner otra colonia, pero le resultaba más interesante eso de aclamar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Jim, mirándole con más curiosidad. —¿Y cómo tienes que aclamar?

Kodos sonrió nuevamente.

—Golpea tus manos, una contra la otra. —Aconsejó.

_El principito golpeó sus manos, una contra otra. El vanidoso saludó modestamente, levantando el sombrero._

Jim rió cuando Kodos hizo una reverencia en respuesta de sus aplausos. Aquello era divertido, se dijo. A Spock—cuando se lo contó—no le hizo gracia. ¿Por qué se debe aplaudir a alguien que no ha hecho nada en absoluto? ¿No es contra producente?

Jim miró a Spock con una sonrisa suave y le dijo: "Pero Spock, querido Spock, ¿no es realmente triste solo felicitar a quien consideramos eficiente?". Spock había mirado a Jim pensativo. Vulcano y la Tierra podían llegar a ser muy diferentes, realmente diferentes.

Jim prosiguió su relato, contándole a Spock y Amanda lo divertido que resultaba aplaudir—incluso había intentado que Spock aplaudiese, pero para los Vulcanos las manos son diferentes—. Así pues Jim aplaudió otra vez.

_Después de cinco minutos de ejercicio el pricipito se cansó de la monotonía del juego:_

—Y ¿ya está? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —¿No pasa nada más?

_Pero el vanidoso no le oyó. Los vanidosos no oyen sino las alabanzas._

Finalmente, hastiado por Kodos—quien creía que cuanto hacía estaba bien—Jim decidió marcharse nuevamente. Ni siquiera se despidió de aquel hombre, simplemente salió por el mismo sitio por el que se había colado y no volvió a mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Ojalá, se diría dos años después de aquel encuentro, ojalá le hubiese perdido la placa. Así no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo aquello; pero eso era otra historia, una historia de dos años después.

_Las personas mayores son decididamente muy extrañas, se dijo simplemente a sí mismo durante el viaje._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabéis quien es Kodos? Sino lo sabéis os lo contaré en el siguiente capítulo. Sé que he sido un poco cruel al sacarlo en la historia y que le he colocado el papel de vanidoso queriendo y que, además, tampoco me he interesado mucho en Kodos, pero me cae tan mal que no he podido evitarlo. Espero que aún así este capítulo haya quedado más o menos decente.


	5. El bebedor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El principito" son de mi propiedad.

**El bebedor.**

( _XII_ )

 

_El planeta siguiente estaba habitado por un bebedor. Esta visita fue muy breve, pero sumió al principito en una gran melancolía._

Decir que Jim se sorprendió cuando, al doblar una esquina, se encontró a su tío Frank es decir poco. Spock tuvo que reprimir la inquietud que le asaltó cuando Jim le contó eso—sabía que una vez, mientras su tío estaba borracho, le había golpeado—.

Spock odiaba a Frank más de lo que era vulcanamente posible y por ello, en una ocasión, había estado a punto de esconder a Jim en su cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban y fingir demencia. Pero los vulcanos nunca miente y había sido realmente sencillo para su madre saber donde estaba Jim.

Pero el caso es que Jim se había encontrado con su tío borracho, el mismo que le había golpeado, el mismo que le había dejado solo para irse a beber, el mismo hombre que le ignoraba… Jim se había enfrentado solo a una enorme sombra y Spock no había estado allí para él.

—No pongas esa expresión, Spock. —Le había dicho Jim con una sonrisa dulce como los rayos del sol tras el invierno. —Tenía la estrella que me diste, ¿recuerdas? Estaba a salvo, totalmente a salvo.

Spock asintió aun no muy seguro, apretándole la mano a Jim un poco más sin ser consciente de ello. Pero no le importó, no si era algo relacionado con Jim.

Y el pequeño humano retomó su relato, mientras Spock se repetía una y otra vez que debía cuidar a su estrella particular.

Frank estaba borracho otra vez, había dicho Jim, bebiendo algo de color ámbar que olía dulzón—tal vez por eso podía beber tantas cantidades de alcohol—. Dudó durante una larga fracción de segundos si debía pasar por ahí o, por el contrario, rodear el lugar para esquivarle y no verle.

Sin embargo ya vislumbraba la estación. Parecía un faro en mitad de la tormenta, un faro que le guiaría hasta Spock.

Y aunque tenía miedo de su tío siguió adelante, tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se encaminaba al hombre que más miedo le daba en toda la tierra. Pero era necesario, se repitió, tenía que afrontar sus temores.

Cuando su tío le gritó a una farola le quedó claro que podía pasar perfectamente y sin problemas. Así que con un gran suspiro de alivio caminó por la calle, posando su mirada azul en su tío sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

_Preguntó al bebedor, a quien encontró instalado ante una colección de botellas vacías y una colección de botellas llenas._

Frank alzó la vista, con los ojos turbios a causa del alcohol.

—Bebo…—Respondió con aura lúgubre.

Jim le miró por un largo rato, pensado, decidiéndose a preguntarle lo que siempre había querido preguntarle, lo que Sam jamás se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo a la reacción de Frank.

—¿Por qué bebes? —Preguntó Jim.

Frank resopló.

—Para olvidar. —Masculló con aire melancólico.

—¿Para olvidar qué? —Inquirió Jim, comenzando a compadecer al tío al que tanto había aborrecido desde niño.

¿La pena que acosaba a su madre también le acosaba a él?

¿Su estrella, su pequeña, fuerte, lumínica y hermosa estrella podría comerse también las sombras que amenazaban a Frank?

—Para olvidar que tengo vergüenza. —Confesó Frank con la cabeza gacha y la voz ronca.

Pero Jim quería saber más. ¿Tan vergonzoso era sentir vergüenza?

—¿Vergüenza de qué? —Indagó una vez más, tratando de socorrer a su tío.

Pues el instinto de ayudar estaba adherido a su piel como una segunda capa.

—¡Vergüenza de beber! —Terminó de confesar el tío Frank, con los ojos no solo turbios a causa del alcohol.

Jim abrió la boca del asombro, viendo como su tío se sumía definitivamente en el silencio, cobijado por sus botellas de alcohol.

_Y el principito se alejó, perplejo._

Spock tampoco pudo entender al tío Frank cuando Jim le contó la historia. Solo pudo aventurar que, tal vez, beber era una manera de enajenarse mentalmente y no afrontar los males de la vida. Lo que no dijo fue que pensaba que se merecía aquello por haberle levantado la mano a Jim.

_Las personas mayores son decididamente muy pero muy extrañas, se decía a sí mismo durante el viaje._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con gran alegría quiero decir que pronto Jim entrará en la nave que le llevará a Vulcano con la ayuda de un personaje especial. Además Sarek ya esta a punto de volver a su casa, por lo que habrá una escena de la familia de Spock con su nuero.


	6. La mujer de negocios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Satr Trek ni "El principito" son de mi propiedad.

_**La mujer de negocios** _

_(XIII)_

 

_El cuarto planeta era el del hombre de negocios. El hombre estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando llegó el principito._

Junto a un gran suspiro de alivio Jim llegó a la estación finalmente. Desconocía cuanto había andado, tal vez kilómetros y kilómetros o tal vez menos, es difícil tener una idea concreta de algo cuando aún eres un niño en un mundo donde todas las referencias son para adultos.

La estación era enorme, llena de pasillos, oficinas, taquillas, hangares, aseos, cafeterías, bares, tiendas de alimentación, tiendas de chucherías, tiendas de regalos… Jim quedó maravillado una vez más por las dimensiones del lugar. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo había visto se había sentido realmente diminuto, como una rana que mira un rascacielos.

Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba, después de las naves que le llevaban al espacio, era la enorme lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo abovedado de la sala central, que describía un enorme círculo que tomaba la función de corazón desde el que partían venas y arterias para movilizar todo el cuerpo.

La lámpara era un vestigio de otra época, un lejano recuerdo de otros tiempos donde viajar al espacio era un sueño inalcanzable. Tal vez por eso, pensaba Jim, los cristales que colgaban y se movían suavemente alrededor de la bombilla central—que tenía forma de lirio—le recordaban a estrellas que titilaban alrededor del núcleo de su galaxia. Pero eso era una idea propia.

Spock le había hablado de aquella época humana, asegurándose de no ser demasiado vulcano a la hora de hablar sobre aquel periodo humano. Era difícil para un vulcano no ver los errores humanos. Por ello sabía, muy a su pesar, que no era aquello lo que mostraba la lámpara.

Y aunque estaba realmente emocionado también estaba cansado de caminar y algo sediento, por lo que se coló en unas oficinas con un logo similar a la insignia del vanidoso—Spock le explicó que seguramente era la insignia de la colonia—. Jim pensó, mientras disimulaba y se escabullía de unos guardias de seguridad, que era mejor idea esperar a que llegaran algunas familias para poder pasar como uno de sus miembros.

Lo había visto en una película, no podía ser tan dificl.

El interior del despacho estaba aclimatado como el resto de la estación y las maquinas que ofrecían agua gratis a los oficinistas estaban repartidas por doquier.

Así que Jim se llenó un vaso y decidió investigar.

Spock le dijo que aquello no debía hacerse, Jim le dijo que un hombre siempre debe explorar lo inexplorado. Por eso entró en la oficina.

Allí encontró a una mujer trabajando y trabajando, tan agobiado en sus documentos que no parecía existir para otra cosa. Se trataba de Lenore Karidian, hija de Kodos, quien sin descanso trabaja día tras día. Jim descubrió su nombre porque estaba escrito encima del escritorio.

Era una pena, se dijo, porque era realmente bonita como para estar encerrada.

—Buenos días señorita. —Dijo Jim, percatándose de un pequeño detalle. —Su café se está enfriando.

Lenore no alzó la vista.

—Tres y dos son cinco. Cinco y siete, doce. Doce y tres, quince. Buenos días. Quince y siete, veintidós. Veintidós y seis, veintiocho. No tengo tiempo para volver a calentarlo. Veintiséis y cinco, treinta y uno. ¡Uf! Da un total, pues, de quinientos un millones seiscientos mil setecientos treinta y uno.

Jim, que se había perdido en algún lugar de la conversación—aburrido por esta—, no pudo sino preguntar:

—¿Quinientos millones de qué?

Lenore siguió rodeada de sus padd.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás siempre ahí? Quinientos millones de… Ya no sé… ¡Tengo tanto trabajo! Yo soy seria, no me divierto con tonterías. —Lenore abrió algo en otro padd. —Tengo que hacer muchas cosas… Dos y cinco, siete…

Pero eso no le sirvió a Jim ni para empezar.

—¿Quinientos millones de qué? —Repitió, reacio a marcharse hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

_El hombre de negocios levantó la cabeza:_

—En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí sólo he sido molestada tres veces. La primera fue hace muchos años por un niño que salió Dios sabe de dónde. —Contó la chica. —Produjo tanto escándalo que estuvo a punto de hacer que me equivocara, suerte que pudimos deshacernos de él. Thomas Leigthon creo que era su nombre. —Masculló sin mucho afán. —Al poco tiempo, hace unos meses, sufrí un ataque de nervios por culpa de un tal Kevin Riley, el cual escapó como una rata. Necesito mejorar mis reflejos. Los niños siempre son escandalosos y alteran mi trabajo.

Jim la miró boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que decía.

¡Qué cruel sonaba lo que decía!

—No tengo tiempo que perder, soy seria. Y la tercera vez… ¡Hela aquí! Tan persistente como un cobrador de deudas…—Le dijo señalándole con deje desdeñoso y el ceño hermosamente fruncido.— Por donde iba, ¡Ah, sí! Quinientos…

—¿Quinientos de qué?

—De tiempo almacenado. —Dijo Lenore con el ceño fruncido.— Pero es un buen tiempo que usaré para que papá tenga todo el reconocimiento que merece.

Jim le miró extrañado, parpadeando dos veces seguidas ante la impresión.

—¿Y qué haces con ese tiempo?

—Nada. —Murmuró distraída. —Lo poseo para usarlo luego.

—¿Posees tiempo?

—Correcto.

—He conocido un capitán…

Lenore levantó una mano elegante y teatralmente, callando la voz de Jim que murió antes de poder pronunciar nada.

—Los capitanes no poseen; gobiernan. Es muy diferente. —Masculló con un tono de voz lleno de énfasis.

Entonces Jim decidió que esa mujer necesitaba un amigo. ¿De qué le servía un tiempo que no iba a utilizar nunca?

—¿Y para qué te sirve poseer tiempo?

—Me sirve para poder usarlo.

—¿Y para qué lo usas?

—Para poseer más tiempo.

_Este, se dijo el principito, razona un poco como el ebrio._

—¿Y qué haces con ese tiempo? —preguntó Jim.

—Lo administro.

Jim suspiró, exasperado. Esa pobre mujer había perdido el juicio totalmente—cosa en la que Spock coincidió. —

—Pero el tiempo no es tuyo, no es como una mochila o como una mascota. —Lenore le miró, olvidando contar el tiempo por una vez en mucho tiempo. —Es útil para mí y para la mascota que yo lo posea. Pero tú no eres útil para el tiempo…

_El hombre de negocios abrió la boca pero no encontró respuesta y el principito se fue._

Como la mujer había callado Jim acabó por irse de la oficina algo triste por Lenore. A veces, se dijo, la gente teme tanto desperdiciar su vida que al final no vive en absoluto. Spock tampoco logró entender a la mujer que atesoraba tiempo, pues para él el tiempo era útil para estar con Jim y su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy feliz porque mañana aparecerá Sarek y podré hacer una reunión con la familia de Spock y Jim—nunca voy a poder ver una en el universo de JJ Abrams así que aprovecho ahora.—Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, ha tenido un poco de influencia del libro "Momo" de Michael Ende.


	7. Cena familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El principito" me pertenecen.
> 
> Este capítulo no tiene número romano porque no se corresponde con ningún capítulo del libro.

**Cena familiar**.

 

Sarek, habiendo terminado ya sus tareas como embajador, se dispuso a volver a su hogar, despidiéndose—como estaba estipulado—de sus subordinados. Ese día llevaba Moluscos vulcanos gigantes* para la cena, un regalo para Amanda. Sarek había aprendido—después de todos sus años como embajador en la tierra y esposo de una terrícola—que a los humanos les gustaba recibir regalo sin ninguna razón.

Estaban, le había explicado Amanda, los regalos por fechas especiales y los regalos que se hacen simplemente por amor, sin necesidad de una fecha. Sarek le había dicho que no comprendía esos regalos, pero si era necesario le compraría un regalo cada día.

Amanda había estallado en una carcajada sincera que enamoró un poquito más a Sarek.

—¡Pero, Sarek! —Le había dicho entre una suave risa ascendente. —Vas a arruinarte. Además no son necesarios tantos regalos.

Sarek había alzado una ceja—gesto que su hijo Spock heredaría—sin llegar a comprender a Amanda.

—Pero has dicho que hay regalos que se hacen por amor y yo te amo cada día, por lo que es lógico que te haga regalos cada día.

Amanda le había mirado fijamente, con tal emoción en los ojos que Sarek se sintió abrumado por unos segundos. Pero Amanda era así, tan hermosa y encantadora que se escapaba a cualquier lógica. Y eso, pensaba el embajador, era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella.

Sarek se sorprendió cuando al llegar a su casa solo vio luz encendida en el salón, como si la cocina hubiera sido olvidada. Aquello le preocupó, Amanda siempre hacía la comida a esa hora a no ser que pasara algo.

Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que la risa de su esposa inundaba el salón, coreada por la voz de Spock que no lograba entender algo.

—No lo entiendo, madre. —Dijo Spock con una ceja alzada, viendo como su madre reía ante el chiste de Jim.

—Es humor humano cariño, no hace falta que lo entiendas.

—No te preocupes, Spock, aprenderé chistes vulcanos para ti. —Dijo Jim con una sonrisa llena.

—En vulcano no hay chistes.

Jim miró a Spock sorprendido, formado una involuntaria "o" con la boca.

—¡Pobres vulcanos! —Exclamó con pesar. —No me extraña que no sepan reír.

Amanda le sonrió cándidamente a Jim.

—Consideran que los chistes no son lógicos.

Jim frunció el ceño.

—Pero el amor no es lógico y creen en las almas gemelas.

—Siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla. —Dijo Spock a modo de explicación. —Aunque el amor es lógico.

Sarek miró la escena algo extrañado, ¿qué hacía allí el joven Kirk? ¿Y su familia ¿Y la típica llamada avisando de que iba a ir? Además, ¿No tenía Jim horario lectivo? Miró a su esposa con la duda en la cabeza, mandándosela a través de su vínculo.

—Bienvenido a casa, querido.

Amanda se levantó del sofá y fue hasta su esposo, depositando un beso vulcano en la mano de Sarek con una sonrisa llena.

—Buenas noches, Amanda.

—Bienvenido padre. —Saludó Spock mientras Jim saludaba efusivamente con la mano al recién llegado.

—Hola suegro, me alegra verte.

Sarek alzó una ceja, viendo como Jim balanceaba los pies alegremente junto a Spock—quien tomaba la mano de Jim con suma delicadeza—.

—Igualmente, James.

Jim arrugó la nariz, negando con la cabeza horrorizado ante el nombre. No comprendía porque Sarek se empeñaba en llamarle así. ¿Costumbre vulcana? ¿Manías de suegro? ¿Cosas de embajador? ¿Paternidad?

—Es Jim. Me llamo Jim. —Repitió tan educadamente como pudo. —James es para hombres que se creen serios.

Amanda miró a Sarek de esa forma que tenía de mirarle cada vez que le pedía ceder. No era habitual en Amanda, además ella había cedido tanto por él, había sacrificando tanto para que se pudieran casar…Y aún así se consideraba la terrícola más afortunada de todas. Por ello, se dijo, solo por esa vez cedería.

—Mis disculpas, Jim.

Jim sonrió, negando con la cabeza sutilmente.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Ha sido una confusión. —Explicó. —Todo el mundo se confunde a veces.

Sarek—y es Spock—quisieron replicar acerca de eso. Era habitual que los humanos confundieran, pero los vulcanos no confundían, su lógica er sinónimo de comprensión. Al revés que los humanos.

Mas Amanda se adelantó.

—Jim nos estaba contando como se ha escapado para venir a ver a Spock. Es realmente interesante. Jim es un chico muy listo y valiente; verás cuando te contemos todo lo que ha hecho. Es muy romántico. ¿Eso son moluscos vulcanos gigantes? Mira Spock, tu padre ha traído moluscos. —Dijo Amanda tomando la bolsa y enseñándoselas a los pequeños, impidiendo de forma sutil que Sarek tratase de apelar a la lógica e insistiese en llamar a los Kirk. No era necesario. —¿Los ha probado alguna vez, Jim? Están realmente deliciosos cuando los salteas con mantequilla de Rhombolian**. Los prepararé en un santiamén, espero que te gusten.

Amanda se despidió con un gesto de la mano, caminando hacia la cocina mientras revisaba el contenido de la bolsa. Esperaba que a Jim le gustase la comida, sino tendría que apañárselas para prepararle otra cosa sin que Sarek dijera que era descortés rechazar la comida de un anfitrión.

Pero Jim era un niño. Un niño que se había escapado de la Tierra y había llegado a Vulcano solo.

Los niños habían cambiado mucho desde que había dejado de ser profesora***.

—¿Qué tal su día padre? —Preguntó Spock, mientras Jim bajaba del sofá para buscar algo en su mochila de Spiderman.

Sarek se sentó frente a su hijo, mirando como Jim rebuscaba algo en aquella mochila atestada y desordenada.

—Ha sido productivo y eficiente.

—Eso es bueno. —Dijo Spock, desviando su atención a Jim.

Siempre hacía eso, pensó Sarek. Cada vez que Jim estaba en la misma sala que Spock la atención de este se volcaba automáticamente en el rubio, como si temiera que un repentino rayo de la muerte fuera a arrebatarle a Jim de improvisto.

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó emocionado Jim mientras sacaba una fiambrera de Star Wars de su mochila.

Spock alzó una ceja y se acercó a Jim, examinando la fiambrera con el Halcón Milenario en primer plano.

—¿Qué es eso?

Jim le sonrió.

—Un regalo de la madre de mi mejor amigo. Lo de dentro, la fiambrera es mía, me la regaló mamá hace unos años.

Spock alzó una ceja, ¿Jim tenía un mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿Acaso no era el mejor amigo de Jim?

—¿Mejor amigo? —Preguntó mientras Jim abría la fiambrera.

—Ajá…—Murmuró poniéndose en pie para mostrarle el contenido. —Mira, tarta de manzana ¿qué te parece? ¡Tiene una pinta deliciosa!

—¿No soy tu mejor amigo? —Preguntó Spock en un susurro, deseando que su padre no estuviera allí en ese momento.

Jim le miró sorprendido, luego estalló en una risa limpia.

—¡Spock! Querido, Spock. —Dijo tratando de disminuir su risa. —Tú eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo; eres mi futuro marido, es diferente. Es totalmente diferente a tener un mejor amigo.

Spock asintió, con las mejillas verdes.

—Lo lamento, Jim.

Jim le sonrió.

—No me importa que seas un poco celoso. —Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. —Voy a llevarle esto a Amanda para que lo ponga con la cena.

—¡No estaba celoso! —Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, oyendo la risita mal disimulada de fondo de Jim.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Sarek miró a su hijo, que volvía a sentarse tratando de parecer lo más vulcanamente impasible posible. Era, en cierta forma, nostálgico ver a su hijo y a Jim, le recordaba un poco a cuando conoció a Amanda.

—Los humanos. —Le dijo a su hijo a modo de consejo. —Siempre son complejos, realmente complejos. Su cerebro razona de forma diferente al vulcano y a veces son enigmas indescifrables.

Spock asintió, mirando a su padre mientras volvía a cerrar la mochila de Jim—tomando una nota mental para ordenarla después—.

—A veces es difícil. —Confesó dejando la mochila correctamente colocada junto al sofá. —Pero creo que eso lo hace más gratificante.

Sarek asintió, escuchando de fondo la conversación de Jim y Amanda. Hablaban animadamente, sonriendo, riendo y haciendo todo lo que hacen los humanos normalmente. En cierto modo Sarek agradecía que Jim se hubiera escapado—pese a ser moralmente incorrecto—pues así Amanda podía comportarse de forma más humana, algo imposible en Vulcano.

¿Si vivieran en la Tierra Spock sería más humano?

—¡Oh, Jim! —Exclamó mientras tomaba la fiambrera con la tarta. —Ha sido todo un detalle, no tenías porqué.

—Pero quería hacerlo, ya que pensé que añorarías la tarta de la Tierra. —Dijo con una sonrisa llena. —Y añorar es muy triste, y temo que mi estrella coja un empacho de tanto comer sombras.

Amanda sonrió conmovida, tomando la decisión de encontrar un fallo en las leyes para poder dejar a Jim vivir en Vulcano, lejos de las sombras de Iowa.

—Gracias, cariño. —Murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello dorado a Jim, revolviendo aún más el pelo.

Jim rió y abrazó a Amanda, sorprendiéndola sin ser consciente de ello—los vulcanos no suelen abrazar, de hecho los abrazos son totalmente humanos—. Amanda le devolvió el abrazo, feliz de que su hijo fuera a compartir su vida con alguien como Jim, alguien que no temiera a abrazar a quien apreciaba sin importar nada más.

—Gracias…—Le susurró a Jim con cariño, colocando la fiambrera sobre la encimera con sumo cuidado.

—Gracias a ti por haber tenido a Spock.

Amanda estalló en una carcajada limpia.

—El merito no fue solo mío.

Jim asintió, comprendiendo lo que Amanda decía con gesto serio. Luego se asomó al salón animadamente para decir:

—Gracias Sarek, te luciste.

Spock sonrió, agachando la cabeza para que su padre no le viera. Amanda comenzó a reír, apoyándose en la encimera para mantener el equilibrio. Sarek alzó una ceja, mirando al pequeño Jim sin lograr comprenderlo.

—De nada. —Atinó a decidir, recibiendo la risita de Jim que murmuraba a Spock que era muy malo disimulando.

—Id poniendo la mesa, Jim y yo nos encargamos de la cena. ¿Debería hacer una sopa plomeek**** como primer plato? ¿Cuánta hambre tienes Jim? —Preguntó mientras sacaba la mantequilla Rhombolian para los moluscos.

—Tengo un hambre normal. —Dijo Jim alegremente, ofreciéndole una cuchara a Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moluscos vulcanos gigantes: Son una delicadeza gastronómica vulcana, y son más deliciosos cuando están salteados con mantequilla de Rhombolian.
> 
> **Mantequilla de Rhomolian: Se usan para los moluscos vulcanos gigantes, pero no he econtrado gran cosa sobre ella.
> 
> ***Profesora: Antes de irse a Vulcano con Sarek Amanda era profesora, siempre he pensado que sería profesora de primaria, aunque realmente no sé que asignatura impartía ni a que curso.
> 
> ****Sopa plomeek: Es una comida vulcana de suave sabor. Se describe como una comida mañanera tradicional vulcana.
> 
> Para más información sobre comida o cultura vulcana—o sobre Star Trek en general— podeís acudir a la sección de "civilizaciones"—en la que tenéis que buscar "vulcanos"—en la página web www. universostartrek .com (solo quitad los espacios).
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Tenía tantas ideas para ese momento que a acabado por salir este capítulo—aún no se si me convence—espero que os haya gustado. Mientras os dejo con la intriga de quien ayuda a Jim en la estación y quién es su mejor amigo; no diré más porque seguro que descubro las sorpresa—no tan sorpresa—de mañana.


	8. La nave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El principito" son de mi propiedad.

**La nave.**

_(XIX)_

 

_El principito subió a una alta montaña. Las únicas montañas que había conocido eran los tres volcanes que le llegaban a la rodilla._

Abrumado por la cantidad de personas que iban y venían Jim logró escalar una estatua de cobre posicionada sobre un podio de más de medio metro. Jim agradeció mentalmente que hubiera un banco contra la espalda de la estatua, pues si no le hubiera resultado imposible. Spock—durante la amena cena familiar—le miró sorprendido ante ese hecho.

¿No se consideraba aquello vandalismo?

Jim no había respondido—tenía la manía de responder solo a lo que quería—y siguió contando la historia con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ese, reconoció Spock, era la táctica de Jim para salirse con la suya.

Jim les contó como examinó a las personas con gesto grave, sorprendiéndose de que tan solo había hombres trajeados y más hombres trajeados—excluyendo a algún que otro vulcano—. ¿Era ese acoso el fin de su viaje? ¡Era inadmisible!, tenía que llegar a Vulcano fuera como fuera sin importar nada más.

Era su sexto aniversario.

_Pero sólo vio agujas de rocas bien afiladas._

Jim se sentó junto al pie del hombre de bronce, con gesto grave y la sensación de haber fallado carcomiéndole las entrañas. Pero entonces, como venido del cielo—o de un matadero—, escuchó unos lamentos y quejas que provenían de la derecha de su estatua. Así que, con gran valor, se acercó a ese lugar sin bajarse de la estatua.

Allí encontró a un muchacho de unos diecisiete años de cabello oscuro y cara de desmayarse de un momento a otro—después de haber golpeado a un par de personas por el camino—. A Jim le recordó a los animales salvajes de los documentales, los que atacan cuando se sienten acorralados.

Y pensó, con aquella impulsividad que hacía a Spock llevarse las manos a la cabeza—figuradamente—, que sería buena idea hablar con el adolescente. Total, explicó en la cena, ya había hablado con muchos desconocidos, ¿qué más daba agregar a uno más?

Spock no supo si debía alegrarse por la confianza de Jim—porque sino no se abrían conocido—o preocuparse por ella. Desgraciadamente no logró hallar la respuesta, necesitaría realizar un concienzudo estudio sobre ello.

En cualquier caso Jim se había asomado a hablar con un desconocido.

—Hola ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó mientras balanceaba los pies desde su puesto de vigilancia.

El adolescente frunció el ceño, comenzando a hablar mientras se giraba para encarar a Jim.

—¿¡Qué qué me pasa!? —Farfulló furioso. —¿¡Qué haces hay montado?! ¿Quieres matarte? ¡Soy adolescente, cielo santo, no cirujano! Si te caes vas a quedar como una caricatura en el suelo —Exclamó mientras extendía los brazos para tomar a Jim en brazos y bajarlo. —Y no pienso arreglar ese desastre.

Jim se dejó bajar con una sonrisa divertida. Le gustaba ese chico, era divertido. Era muy divertido ahora que lo pensaba.

—Así mejor. —Masculló una vez le hubo dejado en el suelo. —¿Qué hacías ahí, niño? A parte, obviamente, de atentar contra tu salud física.

El muchacho le miró de forma interrogativa pero Jim jamás dejaba una pregunta sin responder una vez la había formulado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Repitió obstinado, y el muchacho suspiró con resignación mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—Mi madre me ha obligado a montarme en una nave, ¡Una nave espacial! —Exclamó con voz lúgubre. —¿¡Te lo puedes creer!?

Jim sonrió.

—¡Pero eso es genial!

El muchacho negó.

—Nada de eso chico; ¡el espacio es enfermedad envuelta en oscuridad y silencio! —Murmuró con el ceño fruncido. —Sufro de aviofobia. ¡Significa miedo a morir en algo que vuela! —Exclamó sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el podio de la estatua.

Jim se sentó junto a él; dejando a un lado su mochila de Spiderman.

—Pues yo creo que las naves son muy seguras.

El muchacho dejó escapar una risa irónica al mismo tiempo que negaba.

—No trates de complacerme, chico. Una pequeña grieta en el casco y nuestra sangre hervirá en trece segundos. Una llamarada solar podría surgir y cocinarnos en nuestros asientos. Y espera a coger un herpes Andoriano; ¡a ver si todavía estás tan relajado cuando te estallen los globos oculares en las cuencas! —Exclamó mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire. —¡El espacio es enfermedad envuelta en oscuridad y silencio! —Volvió a repetir con la mirada baja.

Jim se acercó un poquito más a él. Pobrecito, pensó con tristeza.

—Bueno, odio tener que decirte esto pero las naves van por el espacio. —Le dijo Jim a modo de consuelo.

No sabía que decir aparte de que tenía una estrella que devoraba sombras.

El adolescente suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza en un gesto algo brusco. Parecía haberse relajado un poco.

—Sí. Bueno, no tenemos otro lugar al que ir. —Le confesó en un ligero susurro. —El divorcio de mis padres parece haber quemado todo el planeta para no dejarnos nada a mi madre y a mí. —El muchacho suspiró. —Todo lo que me queda son mis huesos.

Jim le miró con gesto grave, tomando la mano del muchacho con cariño. Él también sabía que era no tener nada en la Tierra; como si toda la vida se hubiese esfumado por culpa del malvado hechizo de una bruja. Y era tan aterrador saber que no te quedaba nada y que estas solo; más solo que un pozo en el Sahara.

Pero él tenía a Spock, pensó, y el adolescente parecía realmente deprimido mientras le contaba sobre el divorcio.

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo con voz suave. —Tengo una estrella, una estrella que come sombras. Puede ayudarte. Es peligroso estar rodeado de oscuridad; puedes acabar perdiendo el corazón.

El muchacho le miró atónito durante unos segundos, incapaz de creer lo que veía. ¿De dónde había salido aquel niño?

—Me llamo Mccoy, Leonard Mccoy. —Se presentó con una sonrisa suave. —Y me encantaría que tu estrella me ayudase.

Jim sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo soy Jim, Jim Kirk. —Respondió afablemente. —Y mi estrella se llama Luz, me la cogió Spock solamente para mí.

Leonard le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué demonios es un Spock?

Jim rió.

—Qué no, quién. —Corrigió divertido. —Spock es la persona que más quiero en toda la galaxia; es un vulcano y tengo que ir hasta su planeta para verle. Es nuestro sexto aniversario.

Leonard le miró en silencio, escuchando la emoción del pequeño niño con atención. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado a alguien hablar así sobre alguien? Parecía sacado de un libro, pensó, porque nadie en el mundo podía querer tanto a una persona—vulcano en este caso—.

—¿Y cómo piensas llegar? —Preguntó con curiosidad, alisando el chaleco de estrellas de Jim.

Ese niño era un poco desastre.

—Voy a colarme en una nave.

Leonard estalló en una carcajada.

—¡No estamos en una película! —Exclamó entre risas. —Pero si quieres mi madre y yo podemos ayudarte.

Jim le miró emocionado, con los ojos brillando cual cielo primaveral en su máximo apogeo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí? —Le preguntó emocionado, tomando la mano de Leonard con emoción.

Mccoy asintió.

—Lo prometo, siempre y cuando impidas que las sombras le quiten el corazón a mi madre.

Jim asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Lo prometo!

Leonard le sonrió, levantándose mientras buscaba a su madre con la mirada. Jim le imitó, tomando la mano de Leonard mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro con una gran sonrisa.

—Sacúdete. ¿No ves que te has manchado los pantalones? —Le regañó mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse como si fuera su madre. —Soy estudiante, por Dios, no niñera. No voy a estar atendiendo cada pequeño detalle, Jim.

Jim comenzó a reír, aferrándose a la mano de Leonard con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡De acuerdo, Bones! —Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Bones? ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! —Dijo en un suspiro cansado. —Estoy demasiado mayor para estas cosas.

Jim rió.

—¡No eres tan mayor!

Bones se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo diecisiete, ya voy para los treinta. Sino muero antes durante el viaje, claro. —Masculló mientras comenzaba a guiar a Jim a través de la gente.

Jim sonrió, siguiendo a Bones sin soltar su mano. Eso, le confesó más tarde a Spock, era lo que siempre había pensado que debía ser un hermano mayor. Era diferente al trato con Sam; era más cercano y atento. Por ello, tan ilógicamente como siempre, había decido que Bones sería su mejor amigo, porque así podría comprender realmente que era ser cuidado por un hermano mayor y que era cuidar de un hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Según Memory Beta y Memory Alpha Bones—Leonard— nació en 2227, por lo que se lleva seis años con Jim—recordemos que Jim nació en 2233— y tres con Spock—que nació en 2230—. Ergo, en esta historia, tiene diecisiete años.
> 
> ¿Os esperabais que fuera Bones? Posiblemente haya sido de esperar, pero me rió tanto cuando Bones y Jim hablan que no lo he podido evitar—y eso que Spock y Bones aún no han salido discutiendo—. Como habréis notado la conversación de Bones y Jim mantienen en el capítulo es muy parecida a la que tiene en la película de 2009, pero lo cierto es que no se me ocurría otra forma de hacerles amigos—tal vez si pero esa es mi favorita—.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	9. El minero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El principito" son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Nota: Siento la tardanza, el viejo cacharro que es mi ordenador era demasiado diva como para coger el internet.

**El minero**

( _XIV_ )

 

_El quinto planeta era muy extraño. Era el más pequeño de todos._

Jim les contó que junto a la familia Mccoy se había embarcado en un crucero, apelando—gracias a la mente ágil de la madre de Bones—que era la niñera de Jim, hijo de la embajadora Winona Kirk, y que debía llevarlo junto con ella para una importante reunión diplomática.

Increíblemente, dijo Bones después, había colado.

Tal vez se debiera, sugirió Spock tras la cena, a que Jim sabía de memoria mucha información referente a la Federación, que sabía bastante de ordenadores y que tenía un encanto natural para distorsionar la realidad y encandilar a la gente.

Jim había reído al escuchar eso.

—¡Spock, querido! —Había exclamado con una sonrisa radiante, extendiéndole la tarta de manzana. —Si sigues así voy a ponerme más colorado que un tomate.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—No creo que eso fuera un cumplido…

El viaje había sido ameno, incluso habían hecho una parada en una luna para repostar. Jim había insistido a Bones en dar una vuelta, usando su mirada de corderito degollado y balbuceando que no le quería suficiente.

Al final Bones había cedido con la condición de que se comiera las espinacas de la cena.

Mientras paseaba por el desembarcadero obrero de la luna—situado pasando el desembarcadero donde estaba su nave— se percató de un hombre—un romulano—que trabajaba sin descanso para descargar el mineral extraído de uno de los cientos de asteroides que se usaban como minas. Extrañado por la raza del alienígena se aproximó a él con pasos pequeños pero seguros.

A penas le dijo un "ahora vuelvo" a Bones.

El romulano daba un poco de miedo, solo un poco porque él era James Tiberius Kirk y no temía a nada en absoluto. Excepto al dentista; el dentista daba mucho miedo.

_Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo:_

Juzgar a la gente por su aspecto está mal, se dijo. Spock le felicitó por aquel pensamiento al que Jim catalogó como un ejercicio de lógica a lo humano: Si Amanda amaba a Sarek que era un robot y Sarek amaba a Amanda pese a su naturaleza mecánica significaba que todo el mundo podía amar y que, por consiguiente, podía ser bueno.

Spock fue incapaz de responder a aquello. Su madre rió divertida y Sarek continuó escuchando con atención. No sabía que los humanos a la edad de Jim hicieran tantas cosas.

_Cuando llegó al planeta saludó respetuosamente al farolero:_

—Buenos días. ¿Por qué acabas de mandar ese cargamento a la derecha?

El romulano, un tal Nero—el nombre estaba escrito en su mono de trabajo—le miró mientras revisaba el nuevo cargamento.

—Es la consigna. —Dijo mientras enviaba el nuevo cargamento a la izquierda.

_Y volvió a encenderlo._

Jim le miró perplejo ¿No era a la derecha?

—Pero, ¿por qué acabas de mandarlo en la otra dirección?

—Es la consigna. —Respondió Nero sin prestarle mucha atención.

De acuerdo, se dijo Jim, los romulanos eran tan raros como los vulcanos.

Más tarde Spock tendría que explicarle que los romulanos y los vulcanos tenían ancestros en común, lo que cambió la historia de Jim a: "Entonces tu primo Nero…"

—No lo comprendo. —Murmuró Jim, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

Nero negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que entender; la consigna es la consigna.

_Y apagó el farol._

Jim siguió mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, sin perder un solo detalle de lo que hacía; así pues Nero—el primo de Spock—acabó por hablar con él.

—Tengo un oficio terrible. Antes era razonable, ahora ya no. Desde que nos llegan más minerales apenas tengo tiempo para mi familia. Antes podía pasar tardes enteras con mi esposa e hijo y ahora apenas les veo…

Jim le miró con tristeza. Era lo mismo que le pasaba a él con Spock, antes todo era más fácil pero la edad lo entorpecía todo.

—¿La consigna a cambiado? —Preguntó balanceándose sobre sus pies.

Nero negó.

—La consigna no ha cambiado, ¡Ahí está el drama! Año tras año nos traen más materiales y la consigna no ha cambiado.

Jim le miró estupefacto, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Que cruel era esa tal Consigna, seguro que era una vieja amargada.

—¿Entonces cuando ves a tu familia?

—Pues ahora que llegan minerales como si no hubiera maña apenas logro verles una vez al mes, si tengo suerte. La última vez que les vi fue en verano. —Le confesó con cierto pesar.

—¡Pero eso fue hace seis meses! —Exclamó Jim, incapaz de imaginarse tanto tiempo sin Spock.

¿Acaso esa Consigna era dentista?

—Sí. Hace seis meses. ¡Ciento ochenta y tres días! —Dijo con tristeza, mandado un nuevo vagón a la derecha.

_Y volvió a encender el farol._

A Jim le entró un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral al completo. ¿Ciento ochenta y tres días sin ver a quienes amas? Pobre Nero—no primo sino seguramente tío de Spock—

Nero siguió trabajando y Jim supo, con cierta amargura, que era hora de irse con Bones nuevamente con el fin de llegar hasta Vulcano, hasta Spock y su aniversario. Así que armándose de fuerza comenzó a andar hacía un preocupado Bones que caminaba hasta él sin despegar la vista de Nero, extendiendo una mano para que la tomase a la orden de:

—No vuelvas a alejarte así. Estaba realmente preocupado. Soy estudiante, maldita sea, no detective. No puedo averiguar qué puede pasar si te metes en un lío.

Jim había reído suavemente, luego se despidió de Nero—tío de Spock—agitando la mano derecha enérgicamente.

_Este, se dijo el principito mientras proseguía su viaje hacia más lejos, éste sería despreciado por todos los otros, por el rey, por el vanidoso, por el hombre de negocios. Sin embargo, es el único que no me parece ridículo. Quizá porque se ocupa de una cosa ajena a sí mismo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi llegamos al final, quedan unos tres capítulos y El viaje habrá acabado.


	10. Transbordo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "El principito" son de mi propiedad.

**Transbordo.**

( _XXII_ )

 

Dejaron los platos donde habían comido tarta de manzana en la mesa, mientras Spock se rendía en su intento de decir que Nero no era su primo. Sarek no había interrumpido la discusión, explicándole después a Amanda que era inapropiado interrumpir una discusión de pareja.

Amanda había reído de buena gana, encantada porque su marido aceptara la relación de Spock y Jim finalmente.

—Pero entonces, si ibas con Leonard y la señora Mccoy ¿cómo te has presentado solo ante nuestra puerta?

Jim miró a Amanda con una sonrisa, acomodándose en su asiento junto a Spock con tranquilidad.

—Porque ellos no venían a Vulcano, iban a visitar a unos familiares en una colonia. —Explicó. —Bones estaba en contra, pero poco pudo hacer. Por cierto Spock, Bones quiere conocerte.

Spock asintió suavemente.

—Debo suponer pues, que en algún momento te separaste de la familia Mccoy.

—Correcto Spock. Fue ayer por la mañana…

Y así comenzó el relato de Jim sobre como se había separado de los Mccoy y había recibido la tarta de manzana—dato de suma importancia para Jim—.

La mañana anterior a su llegada a casa de Spock se había despertado gracias a la voz de Bones, que le apremiaba a abrir los ojos.

—Jim, despierta. Maldita sea, soy tu amigo, no tu despertador; no tengo que estar pendiente de que te levantes o no.

Jim abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con la mirada de Bones al mismo tiempo que le sonreía divertido. Bostezó suavemente, removiéndose en el asiento con suavidad soñolienta. Había dormido realmente bien.

—¿Ha habido otra turbulencia? —Preguntó haciendo mención a las dos veces que Bones le había apretado la mano temiendo morir.

Era divertido, sobre todo cuando amenazó a la azafata con abrir una ventana si no le daba inmediatamente el código de las lanzaderas de emergencia. Decía que en cuanto la nave diese más trotes de la cuenta iba a abandonar el barco.

—Soy pasajero, maldita sea, no el capitán. No pienso hundirme con la nave. —Le había medio gritado a la enfermera mientras fruncía el ceño.

A Spock, sin embargo no le había hecho gracia. Jim podía haber resultado herido en un ataque de histeria por parte de Leonard.

—Spock, Spock. —Había susurrado Jim. —El mayor mal que podía haber sufrido por parte de Bones habría sido un discurso sobre cómo tratar mi salud.

Spock, perplejo, no halló ningún mal en eso.

En cualquier caso Bones no le había despertado por ninguna turbulencia, sino más bien porque la nave había parado en una estación; en la estación en la que tendrían que separarse.

—Vamos chico, coge tu maleta que te acompaño hasta el hangar de las naves con dirección a Vulcano.

Jim obedeció a Bones y salió de la nave justo a tiempo para ver la estación que dirigía naves a cincuenta lugares diferentes de la galaxia. Era un tanto caótica, pensó mientras pasaba al lado de una ventanilla de información.

_Y un rápido iluminado, rugiendo como el trueno, hizo temblar la cabina e las agujas._

La señora Mccoy le dio a Jim una tarta de manzana, la que tenía pensado llevar a sus parientes en la colonia para que la guardase en su fiambrera.

—Pienso que a ti te hará más bien. —Explicó con una sonrisa antes de besarle la mejilla y desearle buena suerte.

Jim sonrió agradecido.

—Estoy seguro de que a Spock le gustará. —Dijo con emoción mientras guardaba la tarta con cuidado.

—Tened cuidado. Leonard vuelve en diez minutos, no podemos perder este vuelo; ya sabes cómo se pone mi hermana cuando nos retrasamos más de la cuenta. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que llegamos una hora tarde y estaba comenzando a hacer los preparativos del funeral? ¡Qué susto me dio! —Exclamó la señora Mccoy con las manos en la cadera, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

Bones rodó los ojos.

—Si mamá, ya lo sé.

Bones suspiró y tomó de la mano a Jim con preocupación mientras le acompañaba hasta la sub estación dedicada a Vulcano, despidiéndose de su madre con un gesto de la cabeza. Esa mujer iba a matarlo de un disgusto.

—A veces me pregunto por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas.

Jim le sonrió a Bones.

—Haz como yo. —Le sugirió divertido. —Enamórate de otro chico.

Bones rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Me temo, pequeño Jim, que me gusta más una falda que unos pantalones.

Jim frunció el ceño.

—Pero algunas chicas llevan pantalones, y los escoceses llevan faldas. —Explicó mientras caminaban por la ajetreada estación. —Ergo pueden no gustarte las chicas pero si los escoceses.

Leonard abrió y cerró la boca dos veces seguida, replanteándose lo que iba a decir con sumo cuidado. Finalmente se rindió.

—Me temo que no puedo responder a eso sin una bordería. Así que mejor dejémoslo en el aire hasta que tengas unos cinco años más.

—Como quieras Bones.

_Y un segundo rápido iluminado rugió, en sentido invertido._

Finalmente llegaron ante la puerta de las naves de Vulcano, que resultaba un lugar muy ordenado teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una estación. Bones apretó con fuerza la mano de Jim, temiendo que al soltarlo algo horrible pudiera pasarle.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Preguntó mientras le peinaba un poco y le abrochaba la chaqueta con mucho cuidado.

Jim sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, tomando las manos de Bones con cariño.

—Tengo mi estrella. Nada puede hacerme daño mientras la tenga.

Bones sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón.

Jim le devolvió el abrazo con tranquilidad.

—Promete llamarme maña.

Jim rió divertido.

—Pero Bones, tu no llegas a la colonia hasta pasado mañana.

Leonard torció el gesto mientras dejaba de abrazar al pequeño.

—Pues pasado mañana. Y no pongas pegas.

—Lo prometo, te llamaré pasado mañana.

Bones suspiró con tranquilidad, aún inquieto. Volvió a acariciarle el pelo a Jim en gesto fraternal, prometiéndose que si algo le pasaba a Jim pensaba raparle las cejas al duende ese—Spock se llamaba si mal no recordaba—.

—Cuídate.

—Lo haré, lo haré.

Jim despidió a Bones, que caminaba no muy seguro hacia su madre, mirando una y otra vez hacia atrás. Pero Jim era incapaz de entender porqué Bones estaba tan preocupado, tenía su estrella—la que Spock le había regalado—y, para culminar su protección, estaba en una estación llena de vulcanos.

Y si algo había aprendido de Spock y de su suegro es que un vulcano siempre tiene que hacer la acción más correcta y lógica. Y ayudar a un niño a llegar a Vulcano bajo la excusa de que se había separado de su madre, y no la encontraba, y que sus conocidos más cercanos estaban en Vulcano era coser y cantar.

Además siempre podía recurrir a los tirulos de Embajadora Kirk y Embajador Sarek si le preguntaban de más.

Aunque seguramente, se dijo, no necesitaría ayuda hasta que llegase al planeta.

Spock por su parte no supo si debía reprender a Jim por usar sus conocimientos sobre Vulcano de esa forma, o felicitarle por lo ingenioso que había sido. Aunque por otra parte significaba que Jim le escuchaba cada vez que hablaba sobre su educación y eso, se dijo, era realmente bonito.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, pasaría por alto que se había aprovechado de la filosofía vulcana. Pero solo por esa vez.

_Y rugió el trueno de un tercer rápido iluminado._

Jim caminó hasta la ventanilla, atendida por una maquina. Jim no tardó más de un minuto en conseguir un billete para la nave, usando su pasaporte y el código de emergencia que su madre le había confiado por si alguna vez necesitaba dinero. Ya se enfrentaría más tarde a Winona cuando, a la vuelta de su misión diplomática, recibiese la factura que delatase su escapada.

Con el billete en la mano se encaminó a la nave, lista para salir y llegar puntual a su sexto aniversario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos más y la historia se terminará, ¿quién ayudará a Jim a llegar hasta la casa de Spock?


	11. La nota y la matriarca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "el principito" son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Nota: Este capítulo contiene un especial al principio para explicar la ausencia de Winona. No sabía donde ponerlo, por lo que al final decidí introducirlo en este capítulo. Espero que no quede muy brusco ni fuera de tono.
> 
> A lo largo de este capítulo aparecerán muchos asteriscos, no os asustéis.

**La nota y la matriarca.**

( _XXIII_ )

 

Winona Kirk—antes Davis—suspiró pausadamente por sexta vez en esa hora. Llevaba un mes reunida con los caitanos* y los denobulanos** para poder solucionar un problema imprevisto entre los dos planetas que formaban parte de la Federación. No era nada grave, gracias al cielo, simplemente era un malentendido burocrático que la había tenido fuera de casa más tiempo de lo debido.

Y empezaba a odiar la reunión.

Winona había tenido la esperanza—al saber a comienzos de año la idea de Sarek de aumentar la disciplina de Spock—que podría llegar a casa con el tiempo justo de llevar a Jim a Vulcano al menos un par de horas. Sabía cuánto quería su hijo al medio vulcano y lo mucho—no paraba de parlotear sobre ello—que quería verle por su sexto aniversario.

Mas también sabía que Spock tenía una agenda apretada y que le era posible desplazarse a la Tierra y ella, por mala dicha del destino, tenía una reunión que le impedía llevar a su hijo a Vulcano.

Normalmente tenía un acuerdo con Amanda: si a ella le surgía un imprevisto Winona se encargaría de vigilar a los niños por ese día; si por el contrario era Winona la que no podía Amanda sería la encargada de los pequeños—ya no tan pequeños—.

Pero ese año, ese condenado año, Sarek había dicho que Spock no se movería de Vulcano y ella estaba en un planeta de la Federación—el planeta Tellar***—para solucionar un problema entre los caitanos y los denobulanos y no podía—era matemáticamente imposible—llevar a Jim hasta Vulcano al menos por unas horas.

Solo pedía eso, unas horas para estar con su hijo.

Unas horas para compensar los continuos viajes que realizaba y lo descuidada que había sido con el corazón de Jim durante demasiado tiempo. Tal vez, pensaba a veces, veía tanta fuerza en Jim que pensaba que podría aguantar mejor que Sam.

Pero se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, hacía seis años—los haría en unas horas—su relación con Jim había cambiado. Habían comenzado de cero, por decirlo de algún modo.

Recordaba que Jim, al volver a encontrarse tras la fiesta, había mirado a Spock largamente con una sonrisa suave. Winona quedó sorprendida—entre el río de lágrimas—de la seria expresión de su retoño.

Luego había caminado hasta ella extendiendo los brazos, buscando un abrazo que ella había tomado casi al instante. Jim se había aferrado a su cuello mientras sostenía una botella de plástico con sumo cuidado. Y entonces, como olvidarlo, le había susurrado al oído algo que la dejó sin palabras.

—No te preocupes mami, Spock me ha cogido una estrella. Y esta estrella se comerá las sombras que amenazan a tu corazón. Pero si no es suficiente yo seré fuerte por ti, seré realmente fuerte por ti.

Winona recordaba haber roto a llorar en ese momento, abrazando a su pequeño retoño—de tan solo cinco años—con tanta fuerza que temió romperlo. Pero Jim no se rompía, jamás lo había hecho y Winona deseaba que no se rompiera jamás.

Porque ver como Jim continuaba caminando a través de las sombras que se extendían sobre ellos—sobre la pequeña familia Kirk—le daba fuerzas para levantarse y quitarse las lágrimas del rostro. Le daba fuerzas para hacer algo más que amar a su difunto esposo George.

Y si por culpa de una calamidad Jim acabase quebrándose Winona sabía que ni ella ni Sam podrían soportarlo. Si Jim cayese, si Jim dejase de demostrarle que no existía un escenario invencible, Winona sabría que no sería capaz de volver a levantarse de nuevo junto a la llegada del sol.

Por ello, con toda su alma, Winona rezaba para que sus hijos no se quebrasen y pudieran ser felices.

—Winona…—Susurró suavemente Christopher Pike, quien le había acompañado en aquel viaje.

Winona agradecía enormemente su presencia y la de Número Uno****.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó en un suave susurro, dejando que la embajadora caitana tomara la palabra.

Número Uno—que acababa de entrar por la puerta en sumo silencio—le señaló un padd, su padd para asuntos personales de hecho. Winona recordaba que se le había olvidado en Iowa y que, algo desesperada, había llamado a su hermano Frank para que se lo enviase con la esperanza de que este le hiciera caso.

Y había tardado un mes. ¡Un mes! ¿¡Cómo era aquello posible!?

Sin duda, pensó, eso era algo que solo le ocurría a ella.

—Gracias. —Susurró con una sonrisa emocionada, tomando el padd que Pike le ofrecía con una sonrisa suave. —Pero si tiene batería y todo. —Dijo emocionada y sorprendida a partes iguales.

¿Cómo era posible si llevaba más de un mes en la tierra?

—Lo cargué pensando que así te sería más útil. —Zanjó Número Uno con una suave sonrisa.

Pike le miró con emoción.

—Buen trabajo.

Número Uno asintió, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

Winona sonrió, desbloqueando el padd con una sonrisa emocionada. Lo primero que llamó su atención—más allá del hecho de haber recibido un aviso de sustracción de dinero de la cuenta de Sam y Jim—fue que su hijo había dejado un mensaje de texto. Un mensaje de hacía una semana.

A Winona se le cayó el padd de las manos al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba un grito de la impresión sin poder evitarlo. De pronto sintió ganas—unas tremendas ganas homicidas—de estrangular a su hermano; y unas incipientes ganas de mandar al carajo a la Federación entera.

«No te asustes mamá, pero me voy de casa. No será por mucho tiempo, tan solo es para ver a Spock.

P.D.: Espero que tu trabajo sea leve.»

 

* * *

 

Amanda, como era costumbre en Vulcano, les ofreció té para la velada. Spock, tomando gentilmente de la mano a Jim, lo llevó a la cocina para tratar de suavizarle el sabor al té. Y aunque el té Vulcano resultaba una delicia para el paladar de los niños humanos resultaba algo amargo, por ello—tras muchos estudios—Spock creía haber encontrar la forma de hacerlo más dulce para Jim.

—¿Eso es leche? —Preguntó Jim mientras veía como Spock sacaba una botella de cristal de la nevera.

El medio vulcano asintió.

—Correcto. Leche de vaca para ser más exactos. A mi madre le gusta tomarla a veces y pensé que podría ser una buena forma de, junto a un terrón de azúcar o miel, dulcificar el té vulcano. —Explicó de buen grado. —He leído en números libros especializados en té humano y esta me pareció la más adecuada.

Jim estalló en una risa suave y ascendente.

—Oh, Spock, Spock. —Dijo con voz cantarina. —Para dulcificarme el té solo tienes que sonreírme.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—Jim lamento informarte de que eso no tiene ninguna base científica…

Jim rió con suavidad.

—Gracias. Tan solo gracias por hacerme té dulce.

Spock sonrió un poco, para placer de Jim.

Llevaron la leche al salón, donde reunidos alrededor de la mesa de café, prepararon el té para cada uno. A Jim le sorprendió lo fácilmente que Amanda recordaba de memoria el té de cada uno y le hizo pensar en su madre. Winona siempre recordaba cómo les gustaba el cola-cao***** a Sam y a él.

Supuso que venía dentro de la genética materna.

—Y bien Jim. —Dijo Amanda mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo con una sonrisa radiante. —¿Cómo te las apañaste para llegar aquí?

—Me ayudo una vulcana anciana. —Respondió con tranquilidad. —Se llamaba T´pau****** o algo así. —Murmuró distraído. —¡Este té está bueno!

Sarek, impresionado por la respuesta de Jim, lanzó sus cejas arriba del asombro. Amanda se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar la exclamación de sorpresa. Spock miró a Jim largo rato, sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó Sarek.

Jim asintió.

—Sí, eso dijo. Y los vulcanos nunca mienten.

Spock miró a su madre unos segundos, esta asintió.

—Jim, T´pau es una de las principales figuras de Vulcano. Es una ministra de alto rango. —Explicó Spock, tratando de averiguar qué había ocurrido exactamente entre ella y Jim. —T´pau, además, es la encargada habitual de oficiar las ceremonias de… en términos humanos, casamiento*******.

Jim formó una pequeña "o" con la boca.

—Tal vez por eso me dijo que era una matriarca.

—¿Tú qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo os encontrasteis? ¿Qué sucedió?

Jim sonrió suavemente, dedicándole a su suegro robot su sonrisa de seguridad absoluta más convincente.

—Todo comenzó cuando llegué hoy a Vulcano pasada la media mañana…

El viaje sin Bones había sido realmente tedioso, Jim estaba seguro de que los vulcanos que viajaban en la nave con él también debían de estar más que aburridos. Pero ninguno parecía demostrarlo. Al final Jim se pasó casi todo el viaje leyendo y durmiendo, ya que los vulcanos de allí no tenían pinta de querer jugar con él.

¡Cómo extrañaba a Spock!

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Vulcano Jim fue incapaz de ahogar una exclamación de satisfacción. Tomó su mochila de Spiderman y bajó de la nave en fila, en la fila más ordenada que había visto en su vida. La estación de Vulcano resultó ser una magnífica obra matemáticamente esculpida en piedra salpicada de avances donde quisiera que mirase. De hecho estaba tan ordenada que le resultó realmente fácil salir de ella sin preguntar ni una sola vez.

Los vulcanos, pensó, son realmente curiosos.

Al salir se encontró con el mercado. Jim recordaba que su madre y él lo habían cruzado para tomar un taxi—aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lo llamaban en Vulcano—por lo que dedujo que podría encontrar uno que le llevase a casa de Spock.

No podía ser tan difícil.

Mientras caminaba Jim se detuvo a mirar un puesto, donde un boliano******** vendía un invento la mar de curioso. "El invento definitivo para prescindir del agua".

_Era un mercader de píldoras perfeccionadas que aplacan la sed. Se toma una por semana y no se siente más la necesidad de beber._

Jim arrugó la nariz.

—¡Qué invento más ridículo! —Exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Preguntó una voz anciana y serena, carente de emociones de cualquier tipo.

Jim no tuvo que girarse para saber que a su derecha había una vulcana.

Era una vulcana adulta—anciana—, vestida con una túnica de gala vulcana y un complejo peinado de cabellos negros. Su rostro inexpresivo clavaba una oscura mirada curiosa—aunque los vulcanos no sintieran curiosidad—en el pequeño humano. Jim casi estuvo a punto de reír al ver la ceja alzada de la mujer.

—Es simple. —Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. —¿Por qué iba alguien a comprar o vender siquiera eso?

La anciana miró el invento.

—Es una gran economía de tiempo. Es lógico. —Explicó mientras le devolvía la mirada. —Los expertos han hecho cálculos. Se ahorra (además de acabar con los problemas de sequía) cincuenta y tres minutos por semana.

Jim negó con la cabeza.

—Y, ¿qué se hace con esos cincuenta y tres minutos?

La vulcana le miró por largo rato.

—Se hace lo que se quiere.

Jim dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Yo. —Dijo a la vulcana. —Si tuviera cincuenta y tres minutos que gastar, caminaría muy suavemente hacia una fuente…

—Qué curioso. —Susurró la vulcana.

Jim agitó la mano de derecha a izquierda, restándole importancia.

—Solo es la verdad. ¿En qué gastarías sino ese tiempo?

La vulcana hecho una ojeada alrededor de Jim, luego regresó su mirada a él.

—Los gastaría en beber muy suavemente*********.

Jim amplió su sonrisa.

—Es, pues, un invento realmente innecesario.

La vulcana asintió.

—Dime, joven humano, ¿quién eres?

—Jim. Jim Kirk. ¿Y usted?

—Soy T´pau, la matriarca.

Jim frunció el entrecejo.

—No sé que es una matriarca, pero pareces realmente importante. Tienes que serlo si tu titulo se parece a la palabra madre.

T´pau elevó una ceja hasta que esta tocó su flequillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, joven Jim? No pareces para nada perdido y no logro ver a tus progenitores. Es extraños pues, por lo que se de tu raza, no soléis dejar solos a un espécimen tan joven.

Jim dejó escapar una pequeña risilla ascendente.

—¡Te pareces mucho al padre de Spock! —Exclamó con alegría. —Estoy aquí para ver a Spock, señora T´pau, hoy hará seis años que nos conocimos y, como es nuestro aniversario, decidí venir a verle. —Explicó con toda la formalidad que pudo. —Para los humanos los aniversarios son realmente importantes.

T´pau pareció sorprendida.

—¿Te refieres al hijo del Embajador Sarek? —Preguntó en un tono de voz totalmente neutro.

Jim asintió con emoción. Debía ser su día de suerte, había encontrada a una vulcana que conocía al padre de Spock.

—¡Ese mismo! —Jim aumentó su sonrisa.

—¿Tus progenitores saben que estas aquí?

—Supongo, le mandé un mensaje a mi madre. Pero estoy seguro de que lo entenderá a la perfección.

T´pau pareció intrigada.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Spock y yo estamos prometidos, señora T´pau. —Respondió con soltura. —Y cuando hablamos de temas como esos los humanos entendemos, casi al momento, que uno vaya hasta el fin del mundo.

T´pau parpadeo para mermar la sorpresa. Así que esa había sido la razón por la que Spock había decidido ignorar la tradición vulcana del compromiso**********. No sabía que los humanos también hicieran compromisos a tan tempana edad.

—En ese caso, joven Jim, ¿necesita transporte? Sería sumamente descortés por mi parte, dado mi papel como matriarca, no ayudar al prometido del Embajador Sarek en su periplo para encontrarse con su prometido.

Jim aumentó su sonrisa.

—¿Habla en serio?

—Los vulcanos siempre hablamos en serio.

Jim asintió con fervor.

—Acepto encantado señora T´pau.

T´pau le hizo un gesto suave y Jim comenzó a seguirla con gran entusiasmo. Si el viaje seguía así iba a hacerse un explorador experto en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

—¿Habéis oficiado ya el compromiso? —Preguntó T´pau mientras ordenada que preparasen su vehículo.

Jim lo pensó durante unos momentos.

—Spock me regaló una estrella, ¿eso sirve?

T´pau negó.

—Tendré que hacerle una visita a Sarek para oficiar el compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empecemos con las definiciones:
> 
> *Caitanos: Los caitanos son una especie de felinos inteligentes nativos del planeta Caita (también llamado Ferasa) miembro de la Federación Unida de Planetas
> 
> **Denobulanos: Los denobulanos son humanoides similares a los humanos pero con diferentes crestas faciales. Son miembros de la Federación Unida de Planetas.
> 
> ***Tellar: Son un pueblo humanoide, corpulento y muy barbados. Su rostro se asemeja a un porcino, esto es de nariz redonda, plana en la punta (con grandes fosas nasales) y respingada; su piel es gruesa y de color rosado. Es uno de los planetas que fundó la Federación.
> 
> ****Número Uno: "Número uno "era el apodo dado por el Capitán Christopher Pike a su primer oficial en la USS Enterprise. El Capitán Pike la consideró como la número uno como oficial con mayor experiencia en la Enterprise. Parece sentir algún tipo de atracción por Pike.
> 
> *****Cola-cao: Es caco en polvo básicamente, se hecha en la leche para darle sabor a chocolate.
> 
> ******T´pau: T'Pau se convirtió en una de las principales figuras en la historia de Vulcano. Por 2267, T'Pau era bien conocido en Vulcano, y era (en ese momento) la única persona que alguna vez había rechazado un puesto en el Consejo de la Federación. También es conocida como Maestra de Ceremonias o Matriarca. Aparece en el episodio Amok Time de la segunda temporada de la Seire Original.
> 
> *******Ceremonia de casamiento: Es, básicamente, el Koon-ut-kal-si-tarifa, que en vulcano es un ritual de apareamiento que significa literalmente "el matrimonio o desafío" y es fundamentalmente una ceremonia de boda. A ella esta ligada el Kal-si-tarifa que es, literalmente, una "lucha de pasión" en el que un vulcano desafía a otro para conseguir a su compañera (normalmente son vulcanos machos los que pelean).
> 
> ********Boiliano: Son humanoides sin cabello y de piel azul, nativos de Bolarus IX. Miembros de la Federación Unida de Planetas desde el 2320, en el 2373 el gobierno boliano permitió a la comisión de juego ferengi en administrar su emporio de casinos.
> 
> *********Beber: Los vulcanos, dado que viven en un país desértico, le dan gran importancia al agua.
> 
> **********Tradición vulcana del compromiso: Es constumbre en Vulcano que a la edad de siete años los niños tengan matrimonios arreglados a través de una ceremonia ritual.
> 
> Terminando por fin la pequeña clase sobre Star Trek—no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo friki que era—volvamos al capítulo. Como ya dije al principio espero que la parte de Winona no quede demasiado fuera de tono, pero no tenía ni idea de donde ponerla, además quería mostrar un poco de la relación de Jim y su madre. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal.
> 
> Por otro lado estuve dudando seriamente sobre si hacer que Jim se encontrara con T´pau o no, pero al final pensé que sería gracioso verle interactuar con una maestra de ceremonias. En fin, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y espero publicar el último capítulo esta semana.


	12. Aniversario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Star Trek ni "el principito" son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Nota: El capítulo no esta enumerado porque no esta inspirado en ningún capítulo de "El principito".
> 
> Como aclaración quiero decir que Spock y Jim—en este AU—se conocieron en invierno.
> 
> Este capítulo no tiene número romano porque no se corresponde a ningún capítulo del libro.

**Aniversario**.

 

—Luego, al llegar a la casa, me despidió con un saludo vulcano. —Dijo Jim, dejando el vaso de té sobre la mesa. —Dijo que le gustaría hablar con Sarek y Amanda, pero que no podría hasta mañana porque sus deberes de matriarca se lo impedían.

Amanda sonrió suavemente al pequeño Jim, que le sonreía a Spock mientras murmuraba: "¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil llegar a Vulcano?". Aún no sabía si era el humano más valiente de toda la Tierra o, por el contrario, el más inconsciente del peligro. Supuso que, en la delgada línea que separa un término de otro, residía uno de los mayores encantos de Jim.

Aunque tal vez fuese cosa suya.

Sarek, sentado a su lado, destensó la espalda finalmente.

—No tengo datos suficientes para saber si la conversación del joven Jim con Lady T´pau ha sido un desastre o no. —Le susurró a su esposa.

Amanda rió suavemente.

—Yo creo que ha sido un acierto.

Sarek miró a su esposa con una ceja alzada, interrogándola en mudo silencio. ¿Cómo podía asegurar un hecho sin pruebas suficientes? Sin duda, pese a los años que llevaba con Amanda, los humanos siempre le resultarían muy complejos.

—¡Casi se me olvida! —Exclamó Jim con emoción. —Te he traído un regalo para nuestro sexto aniversario.

Spock le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Lo sé. Estás aquí Jim, y aunque no entiendo mucho de presentes humanos, creo que tu mera presencia es un obsequio. Es el mejor obsequio que podría recibir en toda mi vida, Jim.

Jim le miró con las mejillas coloradas, sonriendo tan tímidamente que durante un segundo Spock quedó sorprendido. Ver a Jim tímido era algo que solo ocurría una vez cada seis años.

—Y luego dices que no tienes sentimientos. —Masculló mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Spock le sonrió suavemente, aprovechando que sus padres habían ido a contestar a una llamada.

—Contigo es diferente. Siempre es diferente contigo.

Jim le sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos azules brillando de la emoción cual luceros en medio de la noche. Luego le abrazó con fuerza, dándole varios besos en la mejilla mientras murmuraba lo lindo que era y lo mucho que le quería. Spock correspondió el abrazo, escuchando la suave risa de Jim navegar por el salón.

Risa que navegaba directamente hasta su lado humano.

—Oh, Spock, Spock. —Murmuró Jim. —Eres el mejor prometido de toda la galaxia. Y lo digo en serio, totalmente en serio.

Spock dejó que su mano derecha acariciara los mechones del cabello de Jim, mientras trataba de eliminar el verde de sus mejillas.

—No creo que debes decir eso Jim sin antes verificar datos sobre…

—Shhhh…

Jim alzó una mano ante Spock, pidiéndole silencio con una sonrisa.

—Solamente lo eres, y ya está. No necesito verificar nada.

Spock accedió. Pero siempre accedía cuando se trataba de Jim.

—¿Quieres ver tu regalo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa. —Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

—Para mí sería un honor, si antes dejas que vaya a por el tuyo.

Jim le miró con sorpresa y emoción.

—¿También tienes un regalo para mí? —Preguntó con ilusión, removiéndose inquieto en su sitio.

Spock asintió.

—Afirmativo. Es de hecho ese paquete de allí, iba a enviarlo a la Tierra pero tú has llegado y no he visto la necesidad de hacerlo.

Jim amplió su sonrisa.

—Que emocionante, verás cuando se lo cuente a Bones.

Jim caminó hasta su mochila y sacó, con sumo cuidado, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo verde con un moño de regalo algo espachurrado. Jim arrugó la nariz y trató de volver a ponerlo pomposo, pero solo consiguió levantarlo un poco. Supuso que tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Spock por su parte tomó el paquete, en vuelto de manera estándar, de la mesita donde reposaba la lámpara que los padres de su madre—sus abuelos maternos—que le habían regalado a Amanda por su compromiso. Lo tomó con cuidado pensando que tal vez no era un envoltorio especialmente humano.

—Toma. Feliz aniversario. —Dijo Jim mientras le extendía el paquete. —Espero que te guste.

—Todo lo que viene de ti me gusta. —Respondió Spock mientras tomaba el regalo de Jim y le ofrecía el suyo. —Feliz aniversario.

Jim rió suavemente, tomando el paquete con cuidado.

Spock rasgó el papel verde con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada de Jim. Los humanos siempre tienen la costumbre de observar la expresión que pone una persona cuando abre un regalo.

En el interior del papel verde había un gorro de lana azul oscuro. Spock lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó con curiosidad. Era suave y parecía tener algunas erratas a la hora de su composición pero, sin saber porqué, le pareció que era el regalo más bonito de todo el mundo.

—¿Te gusta? Le pedí a mi abuela que me enseñara a hacer gorros de lana. Sé que cuando vas a la Tierra en invierno pasas frío y como temía, lo leí en un libro, que se te cayeran las orejas pensé que te sería útil. Es lógico. —Masculló Jim con nerviosismo, balanceándose sobre sus pies con una sonrisa tímida.

Spock le miró maravillado.

—Es perfecto.

Jim amplió su sonrisa.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

Spock dejó sobre la mesa el envoltorio verde, acariciando la suave lana del gorro a la par que veía la radiante sonrisa de Jim mientras desenvolvía su regalo.

Jim sabía que las manos le temblaban un poco, pero había aprendido a disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Pero no era culpa suya, pensó, siempre se ponía nervioso cuando Spock le hacía regalos.

Del interior del paquete Jim sacó una pequeña funda de forma cilíndrica, era sumamente suave y tenía bordadas muchas estrellas a su alrededor. Jim la tomó con cuidado, maravillado del detalle de las estrellas bordadas.

—Es precioso. —Exclamó a media voz.

Spock sonrió algo tímido.

—Es una manta para la estrella. Sé que no puedes sacarla de la botella porque se iría volando, pero si arropas a la botella, por extensión, la estrella también recibirá algo de calor.

Jim le miró con emoción, asintiendo con fervor antes de caminar hasta él con una sonrisa de puro agradecimiento.

—Es el segundo mejor regalo que nadie jamás podría haberme dado.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es el primero?

Jim rió suavemente.

—¡La estrella!

Spock asintió casi al momento, murmurando un pequeño "ya lo sabía" que a Jim le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. Y pensar que su hermano no pensaba que Spock pudiera tener sentimientos; ¡cuán equivocado estaba!

—Spock te quiero muchísimo.

Jim le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla a Spock, quien le sonrió suavemente.

—Yo también te quiero, Jim.

—Jim tu madre está al teléfono. —Exclamó Amanda entrando en el salón con el comunicador en la mano y el ceño fruncido. —Está realmente alterada, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió avisarla?

Jim dejó escapar un pequeño "ups".

—Si le avisé, le dejé un mensaje. Spock, dile algo a mi madre.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—No creo que entrar en esta conversación me haga ganar puntos con mi suegra. Así que, como vía más lógica, me abstendré.

Jim hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras lo voz de Winona se oía a través del comunicador. Amanda hablaba con ella deshaciéndose en disculpas, mientras Winona hacía lo mismo e introducía, de tanto en tanto, represarías para su hijo menor.

—Creo que se me acabaron las natillas. —Murmuró Jim antes de caminar hasta Amanda y el comunicador.

Spock le tomó suavemente de la mano.

—Aunque sé que no debo, pues no debería interponerme entre el castigo de tu progenitora, trataré de enviarte natillas.

Jim amplió su sonrisa.

—Gracias Spock. Gracias por todo.

Y como todo un valiente, Jim caminó hasta el comunicador, sin apartar la mirada de Spock que le alentaba y apoyaba. Suspiró suavemente antes de contestar con la voz más firme que pudiera poner en esos instantes, decidido a encajar el castigo y la represaría como todo un hombre.

Aunque, por muchas natillas que le quitaran, Jim se sentía feliz de lo que había hecho. Sobre todo porque allí, mirándole como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo, aguardaba Spock, dispuesto a tomar cuantas estrellas del firmamento fueran necesarias para hacerle feliz.

Y era, para que mentir, un sentimiento totalmente mutuo.

Un sentimiento que les hacía sentir que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca estarían solos. Y eso, pensó maravillado Jim, era el mayor regalo del mundo.

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí llegó esta pequeña historia. Igual que el fic anterior—El principito— esta terminado con un final abierto aposta, pues creo que un final abierto o medio abierto da pie a una posible secuela y deja que el lector imagine algunas cosas. Por el momento son solo ideas y algún que otro borrador, pero en cuanto tenga algo de este AU que me complazca lo subiré encantada.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que era muy previsible pero antes de publicar el fic que iba a hacer de este par de mayor se me ocurrió esto y no pude negarme.


End file.
